My Last Hope
by ASLwriter88
Summary: When Kirito finds a hidden floor no one knows about in Aincrad, he meets some new friends that are experienced in something that is not found on any other floor. Magic! And they may be the only people who can help Kirito when he needs it the most!
1. Prologue

This chapter is very short and I'm sorry for that but I am working on the next one. It's been quite some time since I have written and I am happy that I, now, have the time to do so. Now, a little info about this fic. I'm doing something a bit different than I would normally venture to do. I am going to attempt a crossover fic. This story will be a crossover of my two favorite things: Sword Art Online and Harry Potter. It'll be a bit weird but, please, bear with me. I have a lot of things in mind for it. Thank you to all those who read my fan fics and I hope you enjoy this one coming up. Please be nice, no hate. Feel free to give your opinions but please don't be abusive. I welcome criticism, not hate. Anyway, enjoy and I promise I will be posting again soon!

-ASL-

Prologue

Kirito looked down at his abdomen where Kihaba's Divine Blade protruded, it's master still clenching the hilt.

 _This is it,_ Kirito thought, _It's all over._

He looked over at Asuna, her eyes filled with tears, struggling to fight against the paralysis that Kihaba had induced. Kirito saw that she was crying out to him but no sound hit his ears. His heart broke watching her but he knew that he had made the right choice in battling Kihaba.

Turning back to look at his attacker, his heart sank when he realized he was no longer standing in front of him. Kirito frantically looked around to see Kihaba dragging his feet towards Asuna, Kirito's Elucidator still rammed through his chest.

As Kirito's heath bar sank to its last remaining numbers, he watched as Kihaba took the sword out of his cheat and plunged it into Asuna's heart.

"NO!" Kirito screamed, but it was too late.

He was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

I told you guys that I would have chapter 1 out in no time. I know that some of this is reminiscent of the show but I did change certain aspects and it is only as an introduction to the story. After this I will be incorporating more of my personal touch ;) I should say the obvious, that I am not the owner of these character, places, etc. They belong to Reki Kawahara and JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

It had been two years since Kirito had woken from that nightmare. Seeing Asuna impaled by his own sword by his arch enemy.

Right now, however, he felt a terrible sense of déjà vu as his wife lay in his arms, a virtual, red slash across her chest from where Kiyaba had hit her with the Divine Blade. This time was different. He had not intended to hit Asuna but she had thrown herself in front of Kirito as a sacrifice.

"Asuna," Kirito breathed in disbelief, "No, no, no. Why, Asuna?"

Asuna looked up into Kirito's eyes, the familiar glow surrounding her that followed the virtual disintegration of a human being. "I'm sorry. Goodbye." As she closed her eyes one final time, Kirito could feel her start to become less tangible.

In a flash of blue shards, Asuna was gone and with that so was Kirito's heart. He stood there in disbelief, grasping at the remaining shards of his true love.

Suddenly, Kirito felt the broad tip of a sword force its way into his abdomen as it had in his dream two years prior. However, he felt numb to everything around him. Asuna was gone and he wanted nothing more than to disappear as well. What was the point of living without her?

Kirito glanced up at his health bar, the numbers decreasing with every passing second. _Any moment now and I'll be with her again._ He thought. He closed his eyes, waiting for the sweet release of death, of the pressure of being the savior of this world. Kirito would never tell anyone that their constant expectations of him beating the game put more pressure on him than anything. He had always played it off like this was what he wanted and, while it was true he felt more alive here than in the real world, he sometimes felt that he would have been happier in the Town of Beginnings honing some sort of craft.

At this moment, he was free. He opened his eyes to see how much longer he had left in this world made of ones and zeros when he noticed something. The numbers on his health bar were no longer decreasing. In fact, the numbers were climbing.

 _How could this be happening?_ He asked himself as he scanned the room. When he saw it, his heart sank.

Klein had fought off the paralysis that had enveloped him moments before and he was holding something in his hand.

The Revival Item!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello there! I know that I went the first two chapters have been uncharacteristically short for me but I am hoping that this one will be more satisfying for you guys. Well, let's not waste any more time. Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2

The Revival Item.

Kirito looked at the circular crystal in disbelief. Now was not the time to dwell on this, though. He would have time to question Klein later but, now, he had business to take care of once and for all.

Turning back to Kiyaba, he saw the look of shock on his former guild leader's face. The hate he felt for this man was overwhelming and it made the admiration he once had for him to pale in comparison. He had killed the person who had meant most to him in a world where he kept himself isolated. Kirito grasped the blade of Kiyaba's sword and began to pull it from his abdomen, the rage building in his newly resurrected body.

Once the sword was completely out of his body, he took one step closer to Kiyaba while Kiyaba took one step back, jaw still dropped. Kirito began to lift his swords as his enemy started backing away frantically as he pulled up his menu. Before Kirito could bring his weapon down on him, Kiyaba had used a teleport crystal to vanish.

"KIYABA!" Kirito cried out. As his breathing became normal again, he looked over at Klein. "Why didn't you revive Asuna!"

Klein's head hung in anguish as he spoke. "I was going to but then you had been stabbed."

"You still should have revived her over me!" Kirito screamed. "She needed to live!"

"SO DID YOU!" Klein shouted back. Kirito's face fell. "You don't get it, do you? You are the only one strong enough to beat him! Even if the rest of us trained for another year, we would never be as good as you, Kirito." Tears began flowing down his face. "Whether you like it or not, you are the savior of this world. Not me. Not Agil. Not…Asuna." He looked at the young man in front of him as he saw tears falling from Kirito's hidden eyes as they disappeared under his long bangs. "I was going to bring back Asuna, Kirito. Honestly. But once you died, I had a choice to make and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And let me tell you something," Klein stood up, the paralysis gone along with the man who cast it. "I would do it again. Saving you will give us another chance of ending this world."

"I don't care." whispered Kirito. "I have nothing to live for without her now."

"Look," said Agil, standing up as well. "Kirito, I know how you feel-"

"No, you don't!" shouted Kirito looking at Agil for the first time.

Agil took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes, I do." Kirito looked at him as if he had said something insulting but listened, nonetheless. "There is something you guys don't know about me." Everyone around was now listening to Agil with rapt attention. "A year before this game started, my wife died." Kirito's expression softened slightly. "One night, we woke up to the sound of our house being robbed. At the time, we had just bought our new house and we were making renovations so I snuck into the hall closet where there was a sledgehammer. I crept down the stairs to see two robbers rummaging through the boxes that we hadn't gotten to unpack. I took another step on the stairs but this time, the stair creaked. Both robbers spun around but only one of them was holding a gun." Agil paused to clear his throat to keep himself from tearing up. "I had closed by eyes, waiting for the impact of the bullet but it never came. I opened my eyes again to see the robbers looking in shock passed me. I turned around to see my wife leaning against the wall a step above me on the staircase, covered in blood. She must've snuck up behind me to see what was going on. The robbers fled, not believing what they had done and I took her in my arms telling her everything would be okay." Agil bowed his head, as if in prayer. "But it wasn't. She died after a couple of minutes from loss of blood. Her last words to me were that she loved me and that it wasn't my fault." Taking another deep breath, he looked back up at Kirito with a small flash of anger. "I know what you are feeling, man. You feel responsible. Like if you had acted a second sooner, that you could have prevented something. Take it from me, there is nothing you could have done. Don't make her sacrifice be in vein and turn against the friends in your life. Let us help you take Heathcliff down."

Kirito felt ashamed but could not help but feel his heart sink further into his stomach as he thought of Asuna during Agil's story. He sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry but I can't think right now. We need to regroup. You guys open the gate to the next floor and I'm going to go back to start planning."

"No, man, come with us and-" started Klein but Agil stopped him with a shake of his head. "I mean, that sounds fine. Just make sure you meet up with us later."

"Yeah, okay."

Kirito picked his swords up from the ground and put them back in their scabbards when he saw Asuna's rapier lying on the ground a few feet away. He picked up his inherited weapon and with a painful sigh, returned it to his inventory.

As he started walking towards the door back to the seventy-fourth floor he heard something.

"Kirito." Looking around, Kirito noticed a member of The Knights of the Blood Oath running towards him. "Hey, Kirito! I need to talk to you before you go."

"What's up?" asked Kirito, flatly.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," said the knight. "but I think I know a way to get her back."

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it is full of emotions but I will make sure the next ones have more action. I'm going to be spending some time on the next few chapters so that I can upload multiple chapters at once. The crossover will be coming up soon. Thanks for reading!

-ASL-


	4. Chapter 3

Hello all! Sorry, I've been a bit delayed I was having trouble with some of the writing. So, I have had the request that at the beginning of each new chapter to post the ending of the previous chapter to serve as a reminder of what has happened. I will absolutely do that! The story is really coming along in my head and soon we will get into the action of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter because the next one will be out very soon.

Previously on My Last Hope:

As he started walking towards the door back to the seventy-fourth floor he heard something.

"Kirito." Looking around, Kirito noticed a member of The Knights of the Blood Oath running towards him. "Hey, Kirito! I need to talk to you before you go."

"What's up?" asked Kirito, flatly.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," said the knight. "but I think I know a way to get her back."

Chapter 3:

"Hogwarts?" Argo asked looking at Kirito for confirmation that she had heard him correctly. "No, sorry, Kiri, I've never heard of it." She saw his shoulders slump before continuing. "However," he looked up, hopeful. "Some rumors have been spread around that a new revival item called the Resurrection Stone has surfaced but as far as everyone else is concerned, it's just that. A rumor."  
"Any idea where it's supposed to drop?" asked Kirito, thoughtfully.  
Argo shook her head. "Not a clue." She saw the look of determine she had seen so many times after she had given him information on quests. However, this time was different, somehow. "Kirito." She said softly and his attention was brought back to their conversation by the use of his full avatar name. "I know you're in a bad place right now but do you really want to spend your time chasing after something that is just a rumor?"  
Kirito's look of determination was back on his face as he began to walk slowly away. "I have to. If there is even the slightest chance that I can revive her, I have to search for it even if I die trying." He paused, realizing he had forgotten something. Pulling up his menu, he looked back at Argo. "How much for the info, Argo?"  
Again, Argo shook her head. "This one is on the house. Just promise me something."  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"Find the item and bring her back, Ki-boy. We all miss her." she said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Asuna had always been particularly kind to her when she found out that, like Kirito, she was a beta tester. Always welcome for information from the broker, Asuna paid very well for anything that Argo had on clearing the levels. But her liking of the vice commander went deeper than that. She never once looked down on her for being a beta tester the way the rest did and for that she would always be grateful. Anything she could do to help bring her back to the world of the living she would do without question or payment.

Kirito looked up at the place where he and Asuna had built a life inside of this death game. Their log cabin on the twenty-second floor that would normally be so warm and inviting now looked cold and unwelcoming. He had not been back here since they were on their honeymoon and as he looked up to the front door he felt his heart break . Defeated, he walked up the porch to the door and hesitated for a moment before finally opening it.  
Walking into the house he could feel the emptiness that surrounded him. This was not a home without Asuna. With each room he entered, the feeling of loneliness enveloped him more. He, finally, had reached the bedroom and saw the cork board that had pictures tacked onto it of the two of them on their honeymoon. Kirito looked at her beautiful face in each one, smiling as if she were living a normal life and totally unaware that they were inside a game. He took a picture from the board that had always been his favorite.  
The picture was of the two of them and he could remember the day they took it as if it were yesterday.

 _Kirito stood by the lake in front of the log cabin looking out at the clear water reflecting the sun on it's surface. A slight breeze was in the air and he took a deep breath when Klein walked up next to him._

" _Hey, man." Klein said with that goofy grin on his face that he normally had. "Everyone's waiting. Are you ready?"_

 _Kirito nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. I just-" He cut his sentence short and looked back at the water._

" _What is it, Kirito?" asked Klein, the smile from his face fading slightly._

 _Kirito sighed. "I just don't know if I can do it. Everyone expects me to save them from this world and it's not like I am not going to try but it's a lot easier to tell people you don't know that they can count on you." He looked at Klein. "It feels different when its for someone you really care about. This whole time we've been in this game I've always tried to help people but mostly I've been selfish and I know it. I had been really looking out for myself. Looking for ways that I was going to survive. Am I really committed enough to do anything I can for just a single person?"_

 _There was silence from the two men for a moment when Klein began to start laughing. Kirito looked at him, affronted._

" _Dude, you are the least selfish person I know." He stopped laughing and instead wore a solemn look as he glanced out at the lake. "To be honest, I don't think there is a person in this game who didn't think the same as you. When your life is on the line, it's only natural to think about yourself. But when you find out others around you are in the same situation most people I think would still feel that sort of selfishness. You're not like that though. Even if it means going out of your way, you help people, even if you don't realize you are doing it." Klein looked back at Kirito with his usual grin. "You didn't have to help me learn how to play, you didn't have to help spread the word about Agil's shop, or gather materials for a weapon for Liz to make, or help Silica level up. But you did anyway. That's just the kind of guy you are. And as for you and Asuna. I can't think of a better couple than the two of you. You can tell by the way you look at each other. I hope I can have that someday." Klein clapped a hand on Kirito's shoulder. "Now, come on. We don't want to be late."_

 _Kirito nodded. "Yeah. Hey, Klein. Thanks."_

 _Klein sniggered. "Hey, what are best men for?"_

 _The two walked together back to the log cabin where the rest of their friends were waiting except for Lisbeth. Even though they knew that the marriage was just a setting that would take about two seconds to finish the girls had insisted on using it as an excuse to celebrate a real wedding. He could not blame them either. They had very little to celebrate about since they entered this game and this seemed like a good time. Just close friends. Although this was a virtual world and he knew that in the real world this marriage would not amount to anything, it did not stop his feelings for Asuna. In his heart it did not matter if this was real or virtual, he would make this happen in the real world someday as well._

 _When Liz came out of the house a few minutes after Kirito and Klein had arrived, she had a broad smile on her face. "Just wait till you guys see her." She held the door open and Asuna stepped on to the porch._

 _Kirito's heart skipped a beat._

 _Asuna was wearing a white floor length A-line dress made entirely of lace. The dress was strapless and shaped her body wonderfully while the bodice was a basic design with ruby and diamond studs wrapping around her waist in a belt. The dress was very simple but it was perfect for her._

" _Hi." said Asuna as she made her way down the steps._

 _Kirito snapped out of his reverie. "Asuna, you look beautiful."_

 _She blushed as she stood next to him. "Thank you. Kirito, are you ready?"_

 _Kirito took her hand in his and nodded. "I am. Let's go get married."_

 _Asuna smiled as they made their way to their friends. When they had started they realized it was a bit awkward without an officiant of some sort leading them through vows. They wanted this occasion to be more than just pressing a button. So, instead, they looked at one another and decided on the spot that they would perform their own vows._

" _Kirito," she looked into his eyes. "Ever since we first met, I knew you were someone I could trust with my life. Even when I joined the Knights of the Blood Oath and was so cold to you, you saw the true me. You showed me that our lives in here were more than just leveling and strategies. That, even though we were in this life and death situation, it didn't mean that we could not forge bonds with the people we were close to. I had forgotten that until you came along. You gave me something to fight for. I love you, Kirito." She finished her vows with tears streaming down her face. Kirito reached up to touch her face and wipe away the tears but kept his hand on her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch._

" _Asuna," he said gently, "You've always had my heart. Even back on that first day that we teamed up. I didn't want to leave you but I knew you had to be your own person. You make me see the beauty in this world and I will always love you for that. You are everything I want to be. Strong, confident, compassionate. I promise you that I will always take care of you. I will always protect you, Asuna. I love you." With his hand still on the side of her face, he pulled her face to his and kissed her._

Kirito looked at the picture of him carrying Asuna over the threshold of the very cabin he was in now. Their faces smiling broadly and love in their eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the picture for what seemed like hours. Putting his head in his hands, he began to cry, a stabbing feeling in his chest. He had failed his vows. He had promised to always protected her and now she was gone forever.

"Asuna," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I promised you. What have I done?"

Kirito had laid down on their bed, clutching their wedding picture in his hand until he, finally, began drifted off to sleep.

When his breathing had steadied, he had one last thought before falling asleep.

 _I'll find the stone, Asuna. You will be back in my arms and we can be together again. I love you._


End file.
